Stolen
by Silver and Yami Sakura
Summary: Triss, the Abby warrior goes on a journey, leaving the sword of Martin the Warrior behind. Tragedy strickes when the Sword is stolen by the best thief in Mossflower. Now, it's up to three escaped slaves to get the sword back to the Abby. R&R pleeze!


Silver: Well now, I've had this story idea ever since I read the book "Triss", and I've just never took the time to look if there was a Redwall section in fanfiction.net.  
  
Yami Sakura: Well then, I guess there is, eh?  
  
Silver: Uh, yeah. So I'm gonna write this as much like a real Redwall book as I can.  
  
Yami Sakura: Except for the length, right?  
  
Silver: Right.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Redwall series, or anything to do with it. All that stuff belongs to Brian Jaques.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stolen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The following is an extract from the journal of Churk ottermaid, Recorder of Redwall Abby in Mossflower Country.  
  
A happy Midsummer to all! And what a way to celebrate Midsummer, then with a feast! This morning was the end of 3 weeks of nothing but rain and thunder. Father Abbot Apodemus proclaimed that we wouldn't just be celebrating Midsummer, but also the end of the rain. It is wonderful to see the sun out again after so long. Though the Abby feels very baron without our Abby warrior, Triss, for she has gone back to Riftgard to make sure that all is well there. However, she put the sword of Martin the Warrior back up onto it's place above the Tapestry, and left without it. Ah! And before I forget, I must recall last night's events:  
  
The gatehouse was struck by lightening! It happened last night, during dinner. It's a good thing that Crikulus, the ancient shrew gatekeeper, was in the Great Hall, eating. It's also very lucky that BadgerFather Sagaxus (or Sagax, as he likes to be called) had issued for all of the volumes of Redwall's history be cleared from the Gatehouse and be put into his room, for the Gatehouse had developed a leak from all the rain. Skipper of otters (my uncle) betrayed his many seasons and dashed about with Log a Log of the Gousim and his shrews, controlling the fire, 'til the heavy rain put it out. So I'm in the Great Hall, writing this. Right now, if the Abby dwellers aren't helping in the kitchens for the feast, they're helping to clear the rubble of the gatehouse, so they can start to rebuild it. That is all for now. I can hear my uncle calling me, so I must go.  
  
Churk put down her quill, tucked her parchment under her arm, and stepped outside onto the wet grass.  
  
"Churk m'dear! Were are you?" called burly voice of Skipper of otters.  
  
"I'm over here, uncle Skip!" replied Churk loudly.  
  
Skipper spotted her and came bounding over. "Hullo there, darlin'. What've you been up to for the past while? We need a strong, young beast like yerself to help us old 'uns with the Gatehouse, or what's left of it," he said, smiling. Churk pushed her uncle playfully aside.  
  
"Now, now, I kin see that yore becomin' to old to be of much use anymore, dear uncle. Why don't you go and settle down in the nice warm Cavern Hole? Oh, and ask that likkle hamster, Mokug to bring you some Shrimp n' 'otroot soup, with some Burdock Cordial, incase it's to 'ot fer you." Churk tore off down the lawn towards the Gatehouse with Skipper calling after her, "Cheeky, that's what we shoulda called you, that's right, Cheeky!"  
  
Skidding to a halt in front of Log a Log, and splashing a dollop of mud onto the shrew leader's face, Churk exclaimed breathlessly, "I'm 'ere, mateys! What do ye old granpas want me te do te 'elp?"  
  
Wiping the mud from his face, Log a Log stifled a smile as he said severely, "Look at you, young 'un, runnin' about like a Dibbun, sloping mud on everybeast within a mile 'round! Why, if you were a Gousim shrew, I'd give you a good whap and send ya to bed without any grub!"  
  
In the doorway, Sagax the BadgerFather smiled as he watched Churk walk dejectedly away. He heard voices behind him, so he turned around. His smile widened when he saw what was going on. Bescarum Whippscut the hare, was being followed by Friar Gooch, who was waving a ladle at him threateningly.  
  
"Come now, you rough! Empty those pockets and lift up that shirt!" the Friar was saying. "I knows you stole those scones and berries, I saw you with me own eyes!"  
  
"Bad form, old chap!" replied Scarum (as he liked to be called). "I didn't steal a bloomin' thing, wot! And here you are, accusing me. That might lead a chap to believe he's not wanted."  
  
"You aren't wanted, not around the kitchens, anyways," replied the Friar, still waving his ladle.  
  
"What's going on here?" came a deep voice.  
  
Scarum turned around and happily exclaimed, "Ah, Sagax, me ould friend! Now you can tell this old fatty that I didn't steal anythi- Arghh!" Sagax had lifted Scarum clean off the floor, and turned him upside down. Half a dozen blackberry scones, wrapped in a lined handkerchief, and two pocketfuls of strawberries fell onto the floor.  
  
"You beast!" exclaimed Friar Gooch. "All this food wasted!"  
  
"Not really," said Sagax calmly. "All you have to do is wash those strawberries. The scones are still fine."  
  
"Uh, chaps?" said Scarum. "I'm getting a little dizzy, doncha know. Wouldn't be to much trouble to put a poor 'ungry beast down, would it ol' pal?"  
  
"Hmph!" said Sagax, but he still lowered the hare onto the floor. Suddenly, Father Abbot Apodemus came hurrying by, calling to Sagax, "Quickly, my friend, go and fetch Sister Vernal from the infirmary."  
  
Without asking why, Sagax did as he was told, and in no time at all, was running back down the stairs, Sister Vernal hot on his heels.  
  
"What is it, Father?" the Infirmary Sister asked.  
  
"Skipper of otters has just informed me that three wounded beasts have been spotted near the South wall. Please, open the gates!" he called to Crikulus, the shrew gatekeeper. When they arrived at the South wall, there was indeed three wounded beasts lying there; an otter, a squirrel, and a mole.  
  
"My goodness!" exclaimed Sister Vernal. "We must get these poor beasts into the Abby."  
  
Sagax bent down and picked all three up in his arms. "Let's get them to the Infirmary, shall we?" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Well, there's the first chapter. I know that not a lot happened, but a lot of first chapters are like that. Next chapter, I'll introduce the villan, and he's really cool (well, I think he is).  
  
Yami Sakura: Yeah, he is! He's got like this huge horde and-  
  
Silver: *clamps hand over Yami Sakura's mouth* shaddup! ^_^;; R n R pleeze! 


End file.
